Conversion of energy stored in a medium into usable energy for industrial use is of great significance.
Converting energy waves, preferably at sea, is very attractive as the energy density in water is higher compared to the energy density in air.
The high energy density in the waves of the water is, however, also challenging to the durability of constructions. During a storm or other weather extremes, there are very strong physical impacts to be mitigated.
The patent application WO 0052331 indicates a system which produces energy from sea waves in that the energy in a wave is transmitted via a paddle connected to a crank arrangement to a reciprocating piston in a chamber casing.